


Sweet As Candy

by MusicLover6661



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Just straight up porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy!Sebastian Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661





	Sweet As Candy

  


He’s watching as she walks around the store, flittering almost carelessly at the price tags that hang from the overly expensive clothing.  It’s never been a problem for him before, he’s simply happy watching his favorite girl doing what she loves.  He’s never had the heart to tell her no to anything, especially when she bats her eyes at him.

“Baby, is there anything you see?” She glances at him over her shoulder, smiling brightly when he stalks forward slowly.

“Yes daddy.” She grabs the closest article of clothing, holding it up to her body so he can take it in slowly.

Sebastian’s always been appreciative whenever she showed off something she had wanted to him, especially knowing he’d be the one to take it off at the end of the night.  She bit her lip softly, hand jutting out to graze along his arm.

“I think it’s perfect babydoll, is there anything else you want to get?” He smiled down at her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“No daddy.” Y/N pressed herself closer to his side, laying the dress flat against her arm as Seb headed over to the register.

He knew the cashier was staring at him, almost gawking as she rung up the dress, almost unbelieving that he was buying it for the girl beside him.  Everyone knew who he was, the characters he’d played so many times before.  He never paid them too much mind though, choosing to give all his attention to the woman that was hugging his right arm.

“Are you going to wear it to the party tonight?  Or that blue one i got you last week?” Seb glanced down to her for a second, signing the slip of paper the cashier nervously placed down onto the counter.

Three thousand dollars, a price that was mere pocket change when it came to Y/N, he knew the dress would look even better when it was finally on.

“This one daddy, i like the color better.” The deep maroon would help accentuate all her best assets, and she knew that.

“I do too baby.” Seb took the garment bag from the stunned woman, thanking her before taking Y/N’s waist and leading her from the store.

He lead her to another store, somewhere she could find a new pair of heels to wear with her new dress, ones she’d wear when Seb had her bent over the table when he fucked her raw.

“I like the black ones better.” She looked at herself in the floor length mirror, checking different angles to see what worked best.

“Whatever you want doll, pick the ones you like best.” Seb was deep in his phone, answering emails that were all but demanding his attention.

Y/N glanced over at her boyfriend, huffing when she realized he hadn’t been paying attention to her at all.  She strolled over to him, placing her hands against his shoulders, gripping the firm muscle beneath her fingers.

“Daddy, i need your help please.” Her words were a breathy whisper against his neck, lips pressing oh so softly against the tender skin.

“I just have to answer these baby and I’ll be right over to help, i promise.” Though he didn’t bother to lift his head from the phone, his pulse was racing.

Y/N huffed, annoyed that Seb wasn’t offering his advice on which shoes looked better than the others.  He’d always helped her pick out what outfit to wear to any parties, especially when she’d be hanging off his arm.  Always had to look good.

“I guess I’ll get the black ones.” She slipped the heels off, placing them back into the box carefully.  Her own shoes laid discarded for a few seconds before she pulled them back on.

Seb hadn’t noticed her stalking away with the box, looking at the slippers that had caught her eye the moment they had stepped into the store.  She knew Seb wouldn’t care if she bought more than one pair, but she was upset.  He’d need to do a lot more than buy her a pair of sleek black pumps before she forgave him.

“Sorry about that baby I-” Seb glanced up, noticing that Y/N was nowhere in sight, it didn’t look as if she was still even in the store anymore.

He knew not to panic, she’d done this to him many times before, and if his assumptions were correct she was sitting by herself in a far corner of the store, somewhere he couldn’t see her.  Glancing at the time on his phone he groaned, only a few hours before they had to be ready and headed to the party tonight.

“Baby, I’m sorry.  Can we buy the shoes and go home so you can get nice and pretty for me?” Seb wandered the store slowly, checking for any detail that would find her whereabouts.

He was answered with silence and the owlish stares of other customers around him.  A few people seemed to recognize him, whispering softly to themselves and their friends.  He was growing more agitated, more annoyed that she was ignoring him on purpose now.

“If you don’t come out in the next three seconds, I’ll leave you here.” It was an empty threat, even Y/N knew that, but she wasn’t about to take any risks with Sebastian.

She walked up behind him, wrapping her free arm around his torso, burying her face in his back.  He didn’t say anything, simply rested a hand against her arm that was wrapped oh so tightly against him.

“It’s time to go.” His tone left no room for argument, and Y/N knew better than to make a scene.

She nodded, handing him the box as he lead them back to the front of the store to pay.  The cashier didn’t bother to say anything besides the total, handing him the bag once he paid.  Had it been obvious that he was annoyed when he walked up?  Or did she know who he was and didn’t want to act like a weird fan?

Seb lead them out to the car, opening the door for Y/N and waiting for her to get in before he shut the door.  His expression was neutral, one that Y/N knew meant only trouble for her when they would get back home.

“I’m sorry daddy, i won’t do it again.” She mumbled softly, lacing her fingers together.

“No, you won’t.” She frowned, sparing a glance at him.

His jaw was tense, hands rigid on the steering wheel as he drove them home.  There were only two options when they got home.  Deal with the punishment that came with acting up, or be ignored by Seb for the remainder of the day.  She’d always take the punishment, it was better than truly being ignored by the man.

“You’re gonna strip and bend over the table when we get home, do i make myself clear?” Sebastian left no room for argument, pulling onto the street that lead to his house.

“Yes daddy.” Y/N nodded slowly, hands tightening further.

“Excuse me?” Seb was in no mood to play, not when he was so worked up.

“Sorry, yes sir.” He nodded appreciatively, pulling into the driveway that lead up to the garage.

He’d grab her things while she was in the bath, relaxing until they absolutely had to get ready for the night.  The car was all but silent as he pulled into the garage, shutting it off with a soft grunt.  Y/N wasted no time in getting out of the car, rushing into the house so she could undress quickly.  Sebastian was a man you never made wait, no matter the circumstance.

He waited in the car, staring idly at the bright white wall that stared back at him.  She would be stripped with her cheek pressed against the cold marble, hands clasped together behind her back.  It stirred an emotion in the pit of his stomach, something he hadn’t felt in quite a while.  But goddamn did it excite him.

Slipping from the sleek sports car he walked inside, checking for the clothes that were sure to be scattered all around.  He wasn’t disappointed as he caught sight of her pants, followed by her shirt, panties, and bra.  Her hands were shaking against her back, thighs shining with slick as he stepped closer to her.

“You know what this entails baby, don’t you?” He ran a hand across her ass, squeezing gently.

“Yes sir.” She knew never to sass him, not unless she wanted her ass to be a bright cherry red for the remainder of the day.

Seb stepped away from her slowly, unbuckling the belt he’d thrown on earlier that morning when he knew that Y/N would give him her sass.  This was all working in his favor.

“You’re going to count, and if you stop I’ll start over.” Seb curled the belt, running the soft leather against her skin.  She shivered, pressing her hands tighter against her back.

“Yes sir, i won’t forget to count.” He nodded, cracking the belt harshly against her ass.

Her loud whine echoed throughout the kitchen, a guttural ‘one’ being voiced as soon as she calmed down.  He didn’t relent, waiting until she uttered the next number before cracking the belt harder against her skin.  The skin burned bright as he dropped the offending leather, running his hands softly against the tender flesh.

“God babygirl, got me so fucking hard right now.” Seb pressed his hips against her, letting her feel just how hard he was through the jeans he wore.

“Daddy, please.” She whined loudly, begging him to take her then and there.  And who was he to deny such a request?

“This is for your own good.  If you act that way tonight I’ll tie you to the bed and leave you there for the rest of the night.” Seb unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers until his cock rested against Y/N’s lower back.

She whimpered, pressing herself back against the man that had been torturing her for the last ten minutes.  She needed him to fuck her into oblivion, where she was gasping for air with every harsh thrust of his cock.

“Be good and stay still.” Seb wrapped a hand around her waist, using his free hand to guide his cock down to her dripping pussy.

He knew how much spanking got her off, so it was no surprise he was able to slide into her with the utmost ease, gasping softly as her walls fluttered around his aching cock.  Giving her a few seconds to adjust to his size he leant down, pressing soft kisses to her shoulders before pulling back, only to slam in harshly.

Her scream echoed, hands reaching up to grip onto the cotton t-shirt he still wore, a way to anchor herself.  His thrusts didn’t relent, hips slapping against her own as he moaned loud for her to hear, to hear how much he loved her.

“Fuck, baby you feel so good wrapped around my cock.” He reached around her, rubbing the tip of his finger against her clit.

“Oh god,  ** _daddy_** , I’m so close.” Her thighs shook from her impending orgasm, breath coming out shaky as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Seb pushed himself up, grinding against her harshly as he pushed his cock in deeper. Her high pitched whine was one of his favorite sounds, knowing full well he’d managed to hit her g-spot.  He could feel her walls pulsing, begging to squeeze his cock as she hit her ultimate high, pulling his own orgasm along with him.

He pulled back, slamming into her harder than before, groaning as her orgasm washed over her quickly.  Unable to starve off his own orgasm any longer he emptied himself into her womb, gasping softly as he pushed in one last time, resting his forehead against her shoulder blades.

“I think it’s time for a bath.” Seb pulled out of her slowly, being careful not to hurt her any further.

“Thank you daddy.” Her legs shook as she pushed herself up slowly, gasping for the air she’d struggled to take in earlier.

Seb smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.  Y/N wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies flush together.  He hadn’t bothered to fix his boxers or jeans, knowing he’d have to get undressed when they got into the tub anyway.

“Go get the tub started doll, then we can talk about the party tonight.” She pulled away from his embrace, heading up to the bathroom that connected to their bedroom.

Seb couldn’t remember a time she hadn’t been on his arm, in his bed, her soft laughter floating through his home.  She had been the one thing he had been missing for years, and now that he finally had her, he wasn’t going to let her go.  He chuckled softly to himself, stripping off his clothes, letting them lay with Y/N’s before heading up to the shower.

“Baby?” Music was playing inside the spacious room, a song he recognized as something she listened to when she wanted to relax.

“Tubs ready daddy.” She giggled, slipping further into the bubbles that looked ready to swallow her whole.

“Lookit you, my sweet babygirl.” Seb stepped over, slipping into the tub behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, letting the music and scent of the bath bomb she had used to envelop them slowly.  It was comforting, knowing they could be together without it ever becoming awkward.  He’d met her through his best friend Chris, he knew her mother and had taken her to a party almost four years ago, and the rest was history.

Sure, she was much younger than any of the other girls he dated but he didn’t care, he loved her and that was all that mattered.  Okay, maybe she was only about ten years younger than him, twenty six wasn’t  ** _that_**  bad of an age.  Though Chris wasn’t too happy how close they’d gotten at first, seeing her as his little sister.

It wasn’t until Seb proved to Chris that he wasn’t going to hurt her, that he genuinely wanted to be with her.  And the rest was history.  Of course that didn’t mean Y/N didn’t act out to get Seb’s attention, knowing he’d give her exactly what she craved.  Being fucked so deeply in the mattress that she wouldn’t be able to properly walk for two days, followed by the cuddliest Sebastian she’d ever seen.  He was a very caring lover, attending to her needs before his own each and everyday.

“How’re you feeling baby?” Seb traced his fingers along her skin beneath the surface of the water, tracing gentle lines against the contours of her body.

“A little sore, but the waters helping.” She relaxed into his chest, sighing softly.

Seb slid his hands over her hips slowly, running his fingers along her lower belly, smirking at the quiver she let out.

“Sebby, please.” Her voice was breathy, head thrown back as he teased her clit gently.

“What do you need baby?  Tell daddy.” Seb rubbed his fingers harder, pressing his fingers harder to her clit.

Her back arched harshly, an orgasm washing over her body.

“Oh god, daddy.” She gripped onto his wrist, stopping his ministrations as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Someone’s extra sensitive today.” Seb chuckled, rubbing his free hand up to pinch her nipple.

Y/N whimpered, pressing her ass against his crotch, whining when she noticed he wasn’t hard at all.

“Daddy, the party.” Y/N was shaking against him, body overstimulated as she came down from her mini high.

“You’re right princess, we still gotta get ready.” Sebastian pulled his hands away, reaching for the bottle of shampoo that sat only a few feet away.

Y/N adored whenever Seb would wash her hair, saying how his fingers worked better at cleaning her hair better than anyone.  And who was he to deny her such a request?  And especially when he knew she wouldn’t be able to sit for very long.

The bath was playful after Sebastian washed her hair, the two lovebirds lathering up one another before rinsing off the soap.  The clock read 5:13, they had less than four hours to get ready and get down to the party.  Seb would never claim it was solely because of Y/N if they were ever late, he was just as bad when it came down to it.

“Put your heels on, I’ll zip the dress up after.” Seb faced the mirror, buttoning up his shirt slowly.  He had forgone a tie for the event, choosing rather to leave the top few buttons open.

“I just gotta put something on real quick.” Y/N stepped away from him, dropping her robe onto the floor, leaving her completely bare to the man.  
  
How was he going to be able to control himself if she looked like that all the time?  Jesus, this night was going to last way too long for his own good.  She glanced over her shoulder, smiling at the man who had all but forgotten the buttons of his shirt.

“I’m just gonna get my dress on, go finish up baby.” She sauntered over to the closet, pulling out the dress they had bought that morning.

The heels were propped up beside the bed, waiting for her to step into and complete the outfit, but there was one thing missing, something Sebastian would put on her before the night was over.

The dress covered her like the softest sheet, tight around her waist and billowing out around her legs in a flow of sheer fabric.  There was no way in hell he was going to be able to keep it in his pants tonight, that was for sure.

“Can you zip me up daddy?” She stepped over slowly, turning so that her back was facing him.

“Of course baby girl, new perfume?” Seb stepped closer, taking the small zipper between his fingers and pulling up until the dress hugged closer to her curves.

“Mhmm, Lizzie bought it for me last week when you were gone at a meeting.  I wanted to save it for tonight.” She turned to face him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
  


Sebastian didn’t care if she’d worn the same perfume she had for the first three years of their relationship, he loved everything she wore.  He remembered how she’d changed it up on their anniversary last year, choosing something that was a little more deep and sensual.  Seb had fucked her seven ways from sunday that very night, collapsing on the bed afterwards and proceeding to pass out.

“Shall we doll?” Seb held an arm out for her, waiting until she looped her arm with his before heading down to the car.

The air was chilled as they made their way to the party, Seb chuckled when he realized they were the last ones there,  ** _again_**.  Nothing wrong with that, it was alright to be fashionably late when necessary at times.

“Let’s head inside and see if we can find Chris baby.” Seb stepped out of the car, walking around the car to help Y/N out.  She giggled and wrapped her arm around Seb’s.

Valet were gawking at the pair, waiting until they were inside to whisper softly amongst themselves.

The party was in full swing by the time they made it inside, looking around for the man in question, he was standing by the bar with a few other people.

“Found him, now let’s make sure he didn’t get too drunk like last time.” Seb chuckled to himself, slipping his arm around Y/N’s waist to make sure everyone at the party knew who she belonged too.

“He’s a fun drunk though, just like you.” Y/N pecked his cheek, giggling when he rolled his eyes.

Chris turned in the perfect moment, eyes narrowing before he realized who he was looking at.

“Bout time you two arrived, was starting to think you weren’t gonna show up at all.” Chris chuckled, sipping the glass of whiskey he held loosely in his hand.

“Ran into some issues before we left.” Seb smirked, tightening his hold on Y/N’s waist.

“Oh I’m sure they were issues alright.” Chris sipped his drink slowly, keeping eye contact with Seb as he did.

He was the only other person that knew of what Seb had planned, how he wanted to ask Y/N to marry him in front of all their friends.  He had preferred to have their families there too, but it would’ve been too obvious, and Seb was not trying to ruin those plans.

“You can blame this little lady for refusing to put her dress on until i had most of my clothes on.” Y/N laughed heartily, clutching Seb’s arm gently.

“It’s not my fault you kept trying to get me in your arms, i was trying to push you along so we could leave.” Y/N rested her cheek against his shoulder, lacing their fingers together.

The room began to fill slowly as everyone made their way to the main room, the music seemed to rise in volume just slightly.  Sebastian knew what was about to happen, the lights would dim and the video would start playing.  And only a few seconds later, did he get his wish.

“Anyone that looks at Y/N and Sebastian know that they’re in love, it’s obvious to everyone.” Chris’s voice echoed inside the room, all eyes locked on the screen that was portraying the video.

“The first time they met it was like fireworks were going off between them, it was almost sickeningly sweet.” Anthony, one of Sebastian’s good friends, came on the screen next, his smile bright enough to light the room.

The video continued to play, showing different friends that they had made over the years, even their parents showing up and talking words of love and encouragement.  Y/N hadn’t taken her eyes off the screen, hand covering her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.  Seb knew this was his moment, to get down on one knee while she was still preoccupied.  So he did just that.

“She’s the woman for me, there’s no doubt about that, i can’t picture my life without her by my side.” The screen cut to black, the lights still dim as Y/N looked to her left, noticing Sebastian with the box in his hands.

He took a deep breath, his own tears beginning to build up slowly.

“I can’t believe we’ve been together for the last four years, and each day i wake up to your smiling face i fall deeper in love.  I’ve known since the moment i met you that you were the woman i wanted to spend the rest of my life with, you’ve made me laugh harder than anyone I’ve ever known, and you don’t take my shit especially when I’m being a dick.  So, what I’m trying to say is, Y/N Y/L/N will you make the happiest man in becoming my wife?” Sebastian opened the box, revealing the most beautiful [diamond ring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fimgres%3Fimgurl%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Fproducts.ritani.com%2Fuploads%2Fphoto%2Fimage%2F68353%2FM1R1322C_JP_TABLEVIEW1_SHADOW.PNG%3Fw%253D640%2526h%253D430%2526fit%253Dfill%2526fm%253Djpg%2526q%253D65%2526bg%253DFFF%26imgrefurl%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.ritani.com%2Fengagement-rings%2Ffrench-set-halo-diamond-engagement-ring-in-platinum%2F4974%26h%3D430%26w%3D640%26tbnid%3DR2qvwOjIpZ2k_M%26tbnh%3D184%26tbnw%3D274%26usg%3DAI4_-kTOt7UkH-PRvTRD8NnwclhZNKguPQ%26vet%3D1%26docid%3DZ0aKKJgngAL0SM&t=NzMyMjM3ZTRlNWRlMDQ3ZjIwMTdiYjhmYWM5MzQyZWI0MDY2NzZlMyxGS2NDQUJnZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AvJo3XA9Xq0G0aHzAofSLEA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsavemefromanepicoftimewasted.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182837475842%2Fsweet-as-candy&m=1).

Y/N nodded her head, tears sliding down her cheeks as she smiled bright and wide.  Seb wasted no time, slipping the ring onto her finger so he could stand up and kiss her.  Her arms wrapped tight around his neck, lips moving hungrily against his own as she pressed her body tighter against his.

“Time to celebrate everyone!” Chris knew the couple wanted some alone time, to really grasp that they were now engaged.  And what better way to do that than to drink and enjoy the company of friends.

Seb took her waist, keeping their bodies flush together as they danced slowly.  He wanted nothing more than to take her to one of the side rooms and fuck her against the wall, mark her as his own.

“Sebby, please.” Y/N whimpered, biting her lower lip softly.

“I’ll take care you baby, i promise.” Sebastian pulled her off the dance floor, keeping an eye out to make sure no one saw them slip away.

Pushing the door open quietly Seb pushed her inside, slipping in before anyone else could notice they were no longer attending the party.  He knew just how desperate she was in that moment, ready to tear his clothes off so she could ravage him herself.  Of course she’d never do that, not unless she wanted to be punished again.

“Why don’t you move this pretty dress so daddy can have a taste.” Sebastian knelt down, pushing her back until she hit the wall.

Y/N shivered, pushing the material side so Seb could easily get to her dripping core.

“No panties?  You naughty girl.” Seb growled, pulling her leg over his shoulder as he dove in, suckling her clit gently as two of his fingers teased her entrance gently.

She whined loudly, hands clutching onto his dark locks as he sucked harder, slipping two fingers into her.  She was nearly on the verge of an orgasm, shuddering as he curled the tips of his fingers just right to get her screaming.  Getting his wish only seconds later as she pulled roughly on his hair, back arching away from the wall.

“Daddy, fuck, you feel so good!” She moaned louder, uncaring if they could hear her or not in that moment.

Seb moved his fingers faster, pressing his tongue harder against her bundle of nerves as she shook above him, the thigh she had draped over his shoulder tightening as she struggled to pull him closer.  Her orgasm slowly taking over as she moaned Seb’s name.  His mouth and jaw covered in her slick, fingers all but dripping as he pulled them away from her.

“That’s my babygirl, did so good for daddy.” Seb sat back on his heels, licking his fingers clean of her slick as she watched.

“Please.” Her eyes were pleading as she looked down at him, begging to be filled to the brim with his aching cock.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting baby.” Seb pushed himself off the floor, wrapping her leg around his waist as he stood.

Their bodies pressed flush together as Seb struggled to free his aching cock, Y/N whining as the material of his pants grazed her aching cunt.

“Sorry baby, daddy was having some difficulty.” Sebastian chuckled, stroking his cock as soon as he was free, rubbing the tip against her glistening folds.

Y/N threw her head back against the wall, shuttering as Seb pushed his cock in slowly, even if he had given her multiple orgasms throughout the day, she was always tight when he pushed his way inside.  He paused for a few seconds, taking deep breaths as to not finish too early and ruin the rest of their night.

The moment Y/N clenched around his aching cock, Seb knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back, needing to fuck up into her until she was screaming his name.  He pulled back slowly, keeping a tight grip on her hips as he slammed his hips forward, reveling in the loud moan Y/N let out.

“Oh fuck daddy, your cock feels so good.” Y/N gripped onto his suit coat, moaning as Seb began a punishing pace.

The sounds of their love making(as Sebastian had so lovingly called it the last time he’d fucked her into the mattress)echoed throughout the room.  It was music to his ears, knowing he was the only one to bring her to such ecstasy.  Y/N reached between their heated bodies, rubbing her clit in harsh circles, determined to finish before Seb could.  He could feel her walls fluttering around his cock as he pushed in harder, moving his hips faster.

Lips moving together hungrily, hands grasping against flesh, the room slowly encompassed the two lovers as if nothing else in the world mattered.  The sounds of the party were all but muted.

“Baby, I’m not gonna last long.” Sebastian refused to cum before Y/N got off, pushing a hand beneath her dress and rubbing a thumb against her clit.

“ ** _Daddy!_** ” Her back arched harshly as her orgasm tore through her body, her cunt squeezing Sebastian’s cock in a vice grip.

He only got two more thrusts in until he was spilling himself inside her, groaning into the skin of her throat as he struggled to come down from his high.

“I love you daddy.” Y/N’s words were weak, arms wrapped lazily around his neck.

“I love you too babygirl, can’t wait to give you my last name.” He smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

They each cleaned themselves up quickly, though Y/N knew that their mixed releases would be running down her thighs by the end of the night.  Especially if Sebastian got his way and teased her throughout the rest of the party.

“Good luck with marrying him doll, you’re gonna need it.” Chris laughed, patting Sebastian’s shoulder as Y/N giggled along with him.  
“She knows what it entails, and I’m sure if i ever upset her she’ll have you to kick my ass.” Sebastian nodded to Y/N, wrapping an arm around her waist.

He’d be able to call her his for the rest of his days, and that was one thing he was more grateful for than anything.


End file.
